character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Scott Kennedy (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
Summary Sometimes heroes are crafted by gods or genetically engineered, or even delivered on a silver platter to be the worlds savior. And sometimes, one noble fellow just wants to help people out and do the right thing, even if they have to go through some of the most soul-melting horror imaginable. But fighting foes is not the only way to survive this horror. It begins with defeating pain. With defeating fear. Return to Evil. It seemed like existing couldn't get any worse. Leon Scott Kennedy had just experienced a brutal breakup, and now he was hung-over and late to work at the prestige Raccoon City Police Department, the opportunity of a lifetime. He looked around. Streets; Gas Stations. He didn't see anyone. It was like everyone had come and gone to bingo. When he finally did find bodies, they were only ones of those he was supposed to help to vie for his flesh. Finally, he met up with fellow humans Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin and the woman who would change his life forever, one Ada Wong. After seeing the haunting fate of so many lives he swore more than ever to put to justice those who would cause such madness, and made it to salvation, with it being up to him and his friends to take out Umbrella. Since then, he's become a US agent, saved many lives and squashed many an attempt to deal in biological tomfoolery, sometimes with a heavy toll on his soul. But above it all, he's one of the worlds finest, and always ready for action. Powers and Stats Tier: ' '''Name: '''Leon Scott Kennedy, Leon Scoot Kennedy '''Origin: 'Resident Evil 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''21 during the Raccoon Incident, at least 36 as of Vendetta, would be 42 in the current year '''Classification: '''Human, G-Human '''Powers and Abilities: ' 'Body Manipulation, Enhanced Senses and Natural Weaponry '''via the G-Virus, 'Reactive Evolution and''' Reactive Power Level and Adaptation,' Type 2 'Immortality,' Absorption, Biological/Power, Acid Manipulation or Poison Manipulation ( G-creatures can poison their victims, requiring them to ingest blue herbs to remove it) , Flight '( some instances of flight from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), ''Chi Manipulation, Body Strengthening, Chi Emission, Chi Sensing, Movement' ''( some instances of ki usage in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),' ''Teleportation' ''( some instances of teleportation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua)',' 'Soul Manipulation ( some instances of soul manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua),'' ''Fire Manipulation'' ''(some instances of fire manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua. Simmons can set zombies alight just by stabbing them, with no T-Veronica blood touching them at all, just a bug limb ), Existence Erasure( An instanceof existence erasure in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Biological Manipulation, Shape Changing Genetic Level, Molecules '( some instances of biological manipulation from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Healing '(some instances of healing from the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Regeneration ', '''Low-High (some instances ( context here for second instance: "A more surprising thing has happened. Gradually, flesh actually combined into a human form. He... is Leon!" (Chinese: 更奇的事情又發生了，血肉竟慢慢組合成一個人形，他——就是LEON！; Pinyin: Gèng qí de shìqíng yòu fāshēngle, xiěròu jìng màn man zǔhé chéng yīgè rénxíng, tā——jiùshì LEON!)of regen from the Biohazard 2 Manhua) Mind Control '( see here, an instance of mind control of other G creatures in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Electricity Manipulation '( some instances of electricity manipulation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua), 'Resurrection and possible Self-Resurrection (See Regeneration), Resuscitation, Undead, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Resistance To Biological Attack 'for the Virus itself ( see Tyrant page) , '''Enhanced Superhuman Athleticism, Light Manipulation '( An instance of light manipulaiton from the Biohazard 2 Manhua) '''Size Manipulation and Shapeshifting 'via heal mutations and transformations. G-Virus can infect via 'Radiation Manipulation. 'See here. 'Matter Manipulation '( Leons body turning metallic from G ). 'Teleportation and possibly Higher Dimensional Existence or Dimensional Travel '( after generating beams of light, Leon, god decide to "go to heaven" and teleport in another flash of light 金光閃閃，都在刹那間失蹤了。. Page for context Later, Leon and Ada are shown smiling down from above 彩虹出現了，就像預意這個地方有著美好的將來，姖雅等人更見到LEON與ADA望著他們在微笑。. Page for context. 'some instances of teleportation in the Biohazard 2 Manhua.'''Heres another instance of teleportation.) [https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Duplication '''Duplication ]( William not only entered his final form, but split into multiple different bodies at once.) Self Sustenance, Illusion Creation (an instance of illusion creation.).Pain Suppression, Telekinesis (See Illusion Creation)'' Attack Potency: 'Low Multiversal' physically or with weapons, would be higher with G-Virus ( In Project X Zone 2 , the Golden Chains can anchor universes/realms/worlds, and summon beings from these worlds by breaching their dimensional walls and tearing apart their seams , through space-time rifts . The members of Ouma can destroy and salvage these same chains , with the cast (including Leon of course. Here's his debut chapter ) being able to defeat them. The Nine-Nine mech, powered by a green egg-like object summoned entities from 6 different universes. These objects were actually part of a mech known as Kyuju Kyu, which was to be the trigger of fusing multiple universes into one channeled through the Centipex Island, but was reduced to 101 pieces before it could do so, each part scattered into various worlds and various times. Two of these pieces became Byaku Shin ( Hundred Gods ), with the Centipex it was connected to creating the chains that lead to the other 99 pieces, the green egg from before being its own egg, meaning with only two pieces of its body Byaku Shin and the Centipex it was fused to could create chains that conjoined the 100 universes that make up the multiverse and damaging them, leading to the cross-over shenanigans ( Similar chains can be seen on its body) . The Song of Rifts, albeit gradually, was regardless going to consume and fuse the entire multiverse into one massive one. Shin was also being further empowered by Ouma. Shin can also use the Golden Chains for combat purposes. Shin and the Centipexes symbiotic relationship also meant that its death caused the island to start to collapse . Being one of the playable protags Leon would thusly be worth from 2-100 universes. Speed: ' '''Mftl+ '( Scales to the likes of Pyron and Byaku Shin) 'Lifting Strength: '( Leon breaks out of Chris's grabs as easily and quickly as Wesker, deflects his blows and generally matches him despite Chris being nearly bloodlusted.) 'Striking Strength: ' '''Durability: Low Multiversal Stamina: Impressive '''( Leon's gone through entire apocalypses with many injuries and battles, such as having beaten Tyrants with more than enough stamina to get to a train in a self-destruct countdown,, slaughtered entire hordes of monsters (after a bike chase in a crowded street and driving around until nighttime.), succsessfully enacted campaigns against entire cults and groups such as Los Illuminados with little to no sleep and fought wars such as against the Eastern Slav Republic , and come out fine.) | Vast with G-Virus ' 'Range: Melee range normally, Melee to Extended Melee range with knife, Hundreds of Meters with weapons and Ki''' Standard Equipment: ''' *Herbs (see here for info on the various types and their effects) ( they insta-heal in-universe and are more than mere gamplay mecanics, they can be used in simple plant form or in aerosol spray and are essentially senzu in a can, see here for spray version) ' *'Many Pistols ' *'Many Shotguns' *'Grenades' *'Many Rifles' '( with infared scope to target weak spots) ' *'Matilda' *'Chicago Typewriter' *'Plaga Removal Laser 412' '( only harms parasites but absolutely ravages them) ' *'Handcannon' *'Flamethrower' *'Spark-Shot' *'Gatling Gun' *'Rocket Launchers , Some more Rocket Launchers, Rocker Launcher Special' *'Power Sword' 'Intelligence: Gifted (Is an elite US agent and has used a gourmet restaurant variety of weapons and fought a wide spectrum of beasties, small or large, survived apocalypses and has outwitted entire militia groups such as Los Illuminados, almost entirely on his own, piloting vehicles all the while, and is unrivaled with a knife or hand-to-hand, matching elite soldier Chris Redfield, despite Chris being unhinged at the time. The best examples of Leon's cutting edge skill) 'Weaknesses: '''His desire to protect others has nearly gotten him killed in the past. '''Feats: ' '''Key: Leon Kennedy ( Resident Evil 2, Re2make, Biohazard 2 Manhua and many other media) Notes: ' Others 'Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7